Emerald Sapphire and Ruby
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Mari of New Dale town is finally ready to become a pokemon trainer, but sadly her journey can't be a simple one not when she is also dealing with two boys with connections to Hoenn's most powerful organization Team Aqua and Magama. Not to mention the greasy haired guy who has started stalking her.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby

Chapter One-Saved

Mari Potter whimpered in her cupboard as she laid down on her side trying to remain as quite as she could with the pain from her bones making in extermlydifficult. The beating she got today was especially tough. Her midnight black hair was being matted together with her blood giving it a sickening reddish hue.

'I know that I'm a freak, that is something I'll never forget. They don't have to beat it into me.' Mari thought as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Later that night a small pink mouse like flying Pokemon arrived on Privet Drive, the name of this Pokemon was Mew. This small Pokemon was the most powerful of the Psychic type and it was on a mission. You see Mew had a small habit of traveling through dimensions, most a certain one where Pokemon were nothing but games, and the mystic power in the very earth itself was stunted thanks to the limits that the people here could use it have placed on themselves.

But back to Mew's mission he had sensed a powerful psychic somewhere in the place called England, it took him quite some time to find the source but he didn't give and that let him to a cookie cutter neighborhood which was awfully boring.

Once he found the house that had the psychic what he saw had him extremely mad. When Mew actively got mad it could be considered an accomplishment if you weren't the person who upset him in the first you were the one to upset Mew may Arceus have mercy on your soul.

The human in charge of taking care of the young human girl treated her like trash, they belittled her, beat and much more. They son was no better he bullied her and made her mess up on what ever task these so called normal people had assigned the small girl so that she could get punished and he didn't even get a slap on the wrist for what he did.

Anything went wrong she,Mari was her name was the one to get blamed and punished. He needed to help the child and he didn't care if Lord Arceus would be upset. There are just somethings that he has to do. He couldn't just leave the girl with these monsters.

Using Healing Bell on the girl Mew got ready to take this girl back with him to the world of Pokemon. After some thought he began to think of which humans he would give the girl. Levitating the girl out of the poor excuses of a bedroom Mew glue pink as he returned to his home world.

Upon returning to his home world wherever it be upon Luck or fate he appeared in front of a young human couple who was with their offspring a girl about the human he saved age and a little boy about maybe two years old.

Having surprised them they had stepped back with the man in front of his family, ready to protect if Mew turned out hostile.

Maybe this family could take care of this child by looking at their two children they were turning out to be great parents already. Before Mew could do anything the woman had handed her son to her husband as she was now cradling the obviously abused young girl. Before they said anything Mew teleported away, content that these people would take care of the young girl.

For years to come when Norman and Caroline told the story of how Mari came to be their daughter she would often laugh it off not realizing the truth of the story since her older sister May had brushed it off to being a dream of seeing the Pokemon Mew.

Sorry about the sloppy chapter I'll try to make chapter two much longer and neater. Feel free to send int request. This will be mostly based of of the pokemon Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby games with elements of Advanced Generation mixed in


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby

Author's Note- The Story will be based on the Original Emerald Sapphire and Ruby games, But that could change. Also be aware of episode rewrites.

Chapter Two

We begin our story with 15 year old Mari of New Dale Town riding her bike towards Littleroot town to get her starter Pokemon. She was excited from the fact that she could finally go on her own journey, there had been a bit of a delay thanks to the Pokemon League changing the age from 10 to 15, she had turned 15 just a few days ago so she could now go to the Professor to get her starter pokemon.

While she was excited about her journey she honestly didn't know if she wanted to focus on Gyms or Contest. What ever she decided she planned on having fun with her pokemon.

Mari began to dream about all kinds of adventures that she could have once she got her starter. But while she spaced out she almost didn't see the taillow that swooped down in front of her almost making her lose control of her bike but she managed to get back control of the thing. She was soon looking over a cliff that gave her a few of Littleroot town she was almost there. All she would have to do would continue on Route 101 and she would be there well before night fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on a ship that came from Slateport City, was 15 Triton a young trainer to be was heading to Littleroot Town to start his pokemon journey and to find a way to avoid the insane plan that his father was coming up with. His Corphish stood beside him on the deck as the ship edged closer and closer to his destination. While he could have just started traveling he felt like this could throw his father's grunts for a loop, after all he never showed interest on completing a pokedex of his own or going on a journey.

He loved his father and to some extent his grunts but he had no interest in being around when the plan backfired. Now what starter should he get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time while Mari was riding her bike into town, and Triton was on a ship up in the sky another 15 year old was making his way to Littleroot Town, he was riding a battle bred Pigeot that he had evolved from a Pidgey he gotten from his mother so many years ago before she left him with his father. Thanks to his Pidgeot's breeding he was an amazing fighter and way to get away from his dad's organization. More so when he caught wind of his plan involving Ancient Pokemon. Sure he wasn't always the brightest but he knew a dumb and doomed to fail plan when he saw one.

Looking down seeing his targetted town he let a grin slip on his face from under his scarf as Pigeot began to descend down towards the park for him to get off and have the nice long rest he deserved.

As he returned his best friend to his pokeball he looked up to the sky and couldn't help but wonder which Hoenn starter would he get, all three had amazing potential if trained right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mari smiled as she reached Professor Birch's lab, it was getting close to sun down and she really wanted to get her starter before heading back into the woods to start getting to know her Pokemon.

As she set her bike up with it's kickstand as she prepared to head inside to meet with Professor Birch only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see but had expected to see, Professor Birch's son Brandon.

He smirked at her as he walked passed her to the door.

"You might want to hurry Loser, Dad might have run out of pokemon. Two other trainers came by earlier." Brandon called out with his usual cocky smirk. "Maybe it you get a pokemon you can prove you have a right to call yourself a gym leader's kid."

Mari gritted her teeth as she heard that, both he and Max seemed to despise her for being adopted and not born to there parents. No matter what Professor Birch of Dad said to them they would always insult her for being adopted. She could count her stars lucky that Max pretty much ran off to join May on her Journey so she wouldn't have to deal with him for a long while.

She tried to care for him many times but with him hating her for being adopted and insulting her anytime she tried to help him with whatever he had been working on at home it was hard to try to be a sister to him.

With Brandon he just always seemed to think he was better than her in infuriated her.

Back to the present once she made it to the lab where Professor birch was she was greeted with a rather unusual sight. Two boys were on the floor fighting, and their starters a mudkip and a torchic looking unsure about what to do about their trainers.

Hell Mari didn't know what was going on herself.

It was about that time Mari was noticed by Joshua, Professor Birch's assistant and oddly he seemed surprised to see her but odly calm about the fight on the floor.

"Mari we thought you were waiting another month before you began your journey. Max gave us a call a few days ago saying that you were going to be helping Norman out at the gym for a bit." Joshua told her.

"Max called you?" Mari said trying to confirm what she was told, when he nodded Mari resisted the urge to scream.

"Is there something wrong?" the green haired man asked the young teen who was looking rather infuriated. He had a feeling that the call from Max had been a rather odd but he had believed the kid, but based on the fact that Mari was here proved that he was wrong to believe the younger boys more so based on his relationship with his second oldest sister.

"Max lied, I didn't make any plans to help dad in the gym sure it would be nice to take over after dad but I still want to travel and have a pokemon journey first." Mari explained with a sigh. "So I'm guessing that I'll have to come back later to get my starter."

Curse Max she had been excited to final start traveling with her own pokemon, only for him to ruin it.

"No not exactly. Professor Birch was going to have me release a pokemon he caught a few days for an experiment about Psychic types. She very friendly so if you don't mind having an alternative pokemon you can start your journey today." Joshua explained before looking back at the two boys who had been fighting on the floor, but now seemed more content on glaring at each other while they pokemon decided to make themself comfortable on their trainers laps but soon made their way out the door, hopefully she wouldn't be running into them again they seemed to be very harsh rivals.

At least they didn't wreak Professor Birch's lab that's a plus for them.

"So what's the Pokemon?" Mari asked as she began to bounce on her feet in excitement.

"A Ralts. She's rather strong too, and very playful so I think she'll be a great pokemon to have to." Joshua said as he picked up a pokeball from a side table and handed it to her. Before handing her the pokemon ball that held Ralts and a different pokedex and spare pokeballs. "Your father sent over a custom pokedex that he thought you would like since you do have an interest on taking over his gym one day. He also requested a couple features added that we managed to put in it. Email, and being able to take picture with it."

"Cool! Thanks Joshua, can you tell Professor Birch sorry about talking to him before I left. Mom and Dad want to see what Pokemon I chose before I set off for real." Mari said before she waved good bye and made her way outside.

When she got outside she saw her bike a jumbled mess of metal. And the two boys who were fighting were panicking along with their pokemon. Upon seeing her they paled as if they had just seen the devil himself.

Mari then felt absolute rage only for that to die down since getting mad wouldn't fix her bike. She would just have to walk for her journey until she got the funds for a new bike.

When she walked past them she heard them hit the ground as she started to make her way to Route 101 to get back to Petalburg City to show her mom and dad Ralts.

Mari stopped at the edge of the street as she thought about Ralts, she should at least meet her pokemon.

Taking out her pokemon's ball and released her, she didn't have to say anything before her Ralts was pressed against her leg hugging it. Mari couldn't help but laugh at her rather affectionate pokemon partner as she took out her pokedex to see what it would tell her about her friend. But she first took a moment to admire the sleek black pokedex with a

" _ **Rals senses the emotions of people using the horns on it head. This Pokemon is rarely seen by people. But when it is, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition."**_ The pokedex said before adding on some personal information for her own partner. " _ **1'06 tall, weighs 14 lbs. Knows Synchronize, Teleport and Trace, female."**_

"Wow Ralts you know two very useful moves good job" Mari praised making her Ralts smile up at her."

"Ralts!" she cooded as Mari picked her up only to end up crawling her way into her master' bag that hung off her side.

"Looks like I'll have someone to talk to after all." Mari laughed as she continued on to the Road of Route 101. She may have to camp outside tonight but she had Ralts with her.

As Mari left Littleroot Town she was unaware of the two boys attempting to find her in attempt to apologize for her bike's unfortunate demise.


	3. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
